Remdax
'''Remdax '''is an alien in charge of manning a distant Voltron Coalition outpost. He and his partner, Vakala, find Clone Shiro after he escapes incarceration by the Galra and attempt to interrogate him, believing him to be a Galra spy. Appearance Remdax is a hulking, humanoid alien with pale blue skin and five fingers. He has two bulbous horns on the top of his head and blue facial tissue that resembles a handlebar moustache. His ears are tapered and downturned, and his eyes are yellow with salmon-coloured waterlines; the right eye is scarred shut. He has bulging brow bones, a square jaw, and a triangular chin. Remdax is dressed for the sub-zero temperatures that occur on his outpost. He wears a tattered brown cloak with a fur-lined hood and a square clasp over a grey vest and a black parka. He has bandages around his wrists, and grey, fingerless gloves. He wears a fur-lined skirt over black pants and blue boots. He has knee and wrist guards made from a thorny, grey material. He has a utility belt across his wait and a second strap across his chest. Remdax accessorises with mechanic's goggles worn on his forehead. Personality Remdax is suspicious of outsiders and prone to stubbornness. Isolation from everyone other than Vakala has not improved his intelligence or his temperament. He's initially disbelieving when Clone Shiro tells him that he's a Paladin of Voltron, and shoots at him when he tries to escape. His stupidity makes him easy for Remdax to manipulate in a disagreement, and in these situations, he's known to tantrum, and has trouble articulating his thoughts clearly. He does have a streak of generosity, however, as he happily lends Clone Shiro his only shuttle to get back to Voltron. Abilities Remdax demonstrated basic proficiency at using his own, shoddy blaster, but he's better at using his brute strength in combat. Although not able to defeat Clone Shiro, he is still able to land a few good hits. He can also construct effective interrogation/torture setups, such as the one they use to incapacitate Clone Shiro. Remdax is not as talented as his partner, Vakala, at using cobbled-together machinery to monitor Galra broadcasts and communicating with Voltron's allies: the Coalition and the Blade of Marmora. But he tries his best to help. But most importantly, he makes delicious-looking Ramen noodles. Galery S3E05.127. Where am I and are you going to taste test me.png S3E05.133. I'm on your side.png S3E05.134. Fighting Zarkon hahah.png S3E05.138. And now they send little ol you to trick us.png S3E05.141. I'm not buying it.png S3E05.143. Look around you.png S3E05.166. Poor dudes can't even get a bottom 40 out there huh.png S3E05.167. Theyserix, where is that.png S3E05.178b. Uh see if he's ready to talk 3.png S3E05.195. I've been tricked.png S3E05.198. Welcome to the smack down big guy.png S3E05.204b. Let me try 3.png S3E05.205. No it's mine – whut.png S3E05.205a. No it's mine - whut 2.png S3E05.217a. We're so dead my friend 2.png S3E05.223. Man if all rebels are this wimpy humans would take over.png S3E05.224. K what now.png S3E05.229. Not travel across the universe.png S3E05.233. Shiro quit snarking the hand that feeds ya.png S3E05.239a. You just escaped from a Galra ship 2.png S3E05.248. Good luck crazy hair you're gonna need it.png S3E05.252. NP crazy dude 2.png S3E05.255. If he's really who he says he is, then he's got a chance.png S3E05.303. Are we gonna have to start watching for post credit jokes now.png Trivia * Remdax is voiced by Bill Millsap. Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Males Category:Characters